legendofheroesfandomcom-20200213-history
Michael Gideon
Michael Gideon'', also known by his codename '''(G), is the sub-leader of the Imperial Liberation Front, a terrorist group based in Erebonia. Appearance A man within his 30s, has blue-grey hair that just hangs out in a curl style, and around the front to middle while not covering his violet color eyes along with his glasses. He wears a grey-turquoise military jacket with some light brown and white linings on the edges, attached by a tan brown short shoulder cloth with a gold pin and line attach seen across the front. He wears underneath that a dark purple/blue uniform vest stretch down pass his waist, tan bare pants, wears brown boots with protective cloth garb. He has a tan light-blue belt wrapped around his jacket, and also an arm cloth brand; with the logo of what unit he's under. Personality Seen like a bespectacled man, who seems quite intelligent in making stated observation of matters and issues. He holds himself quite high in formulating competent planning and subterfuge, to which he has others to do his work. He can be a bit mellow-dramatic, but only on events when undertaking measurements to cause something or to bring about an end. He can be quite a motivational speaker when getting a crowd of people to follow his philosophy of what they should do to rise to the oppress; such he’s describe to be an academic. He can even bit a bit dark to be cold right up front, while he shows symphony to finishing off young youths, but if it calls for that, he won’t hesitate. Character Profile Gideon holds an uncommon hatred toward Prime Minister Osborne, and weaves conspiracy wherever he goes. ~ HISTORY: In the past, he was an assistant professor at the Imperial Academy in Heimdallr. His focus was on the subject go political philosophy. Somewhere about 3 years ago before the year 2014, he was dismissed from his position due to his intense criticism of Chancellor Osborne’s hardline policies. To which by some form of extended knowledge; the reason he was let go was because he was handing out tracts and fliers in public. GAME EVENTS: Trials Of Cold Steel: Recruited by Crow Armbrust under the alias, C, to form the Imperial Liberation Front with the goal of taking down Chancier Gidean Osborne. Gideon’s first action was in Celdic in working with bandits to cause an uproar, but due to the interference of Class VII, he took measures to summon a beast to attack them, but was defeated in the end. He did meet up with C to discuss their next plan to be undertook. Then his first introduction was in Nord where he hired a Jeager Dropout group; Bugbear, for a large amount of cash. The group attacked both the Imperial Watchtower and Republican Army base to cause the two sides to go to war, but was interrupted again by Class VII’s arrival. Gideon introduced himself as G to the students who was in company with Millium, who worked under the Chanciler. Even with himself and Bugbear, Gideon was resorted to using a strange flute that summoned a monstrous spider to fight the students of Thors, but it too was defeated. But Gideon made his escape Gideon is then seen again in the capital when a plan to abduct Princess Alfin during her ceremony into society occurs along with her best friend Elise. But as Gideon and his group were leaving, Class VII showed up again to try to stop them, forcing him to use the Demonic Flute to revive the bones of a departed dragon. But even that was put to an, and before he could do anything, Rean pulled out a perfect teamwork to surround Gideon’s group, and slice the Demonic Flute in half; rendering him less a threat then before. But he was saved by his allies, Comrade V, S, and their leader C, before announcing to the world of who they were: The Imperial Liberation Front. C cooperated to return the kidnap girls, but Rean’s group would not let the terrorist go, but found C too powerful to overcome, finally, the terrorist left before the RMP arrived on the scene. Before an important conference was happening in Crossbell, Gideon took it upon himself to undertake a dangerous mission to take care of Chancellor Osborne, despite Comrade V and S’s opinions on the matter. But C saw his determination for put a stop to their enemy, and wished for his return so that they would have a drink together. But during the operation to seize the Railway Guns, Gideon was killed by a top-rated Jaeger Corp, hired by Chancellor Osborne. ~ SKILLS: From earlier stages, Gideon was an academic, where his focus was on political philosophy. But after Chancellor Osborne rose up with his hardline policies, Gideon did not agree with them before he was removed from his spot. But he did not let go of this, he became an idealist at the heart of the Imperial Liberation Front. In seeding a group with the core ideology, twisting it to be even more militant and radical, this was Gideon’s way of working others to aid him and the Liberation Front: making a mob or more commoners fight back to not quit until the job is done. Somewhere along the line, he also became good at using an Orbal Gun, and having knowledge of High-Level Arts to support his allies. But his most dangerous weapon on hand, is an item called: The Demonic Flute, an artifact capable of holding a shadow that reigned over Heimdallr during the Dark Ages. For when Gideon plays this flute, it releases a purple flow of magical dust, this causes him to gain control of powerful monsters and even resurrect the bones of a monstrous dragon to do battle. Battle Scope: A man belong to an unknown organization who hired the jaeger dropouts. Supports allies with high-level arts. Gideon’s Crafts: '-Fast Draw:' Gideon aims his Orbal Gun out before firing a shot to deliver two small amounts of damage to a target. '-Dark Spread:' Arms his Oral Gun out, charges it with dark emerald energy before firing it off across certain targets in the line of fire which creates cloud dust by them, but still causes some form of damage. ~ Orbal Arts: -Hydro Cannon -Phantom Phobia de:Michael Gideon Category:Male Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Imperial Civilians Category:Cold Steel Characters Category:Deceased Characters